


My Best Years are Ahead of Us

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, The Girls - Freeform, and several people at a fancy reunion, frannie - Freeform, guest starring Rafael and Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Rita's 25th Harvard Law reunion. There's some mixed feelings on the matter.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	My Best Years are Ahead of Us

"Was this in today's mail?" Rita asks as she sorts the envelopes in the bowl by the door. 

Amanda gives a faint laugh as she checks the pork chops in the crockpot. "Oh, hell if I know. It's still Tuesday, right?"

Rita chuckles quietly and drops the uninteresting mail back into the bowl. She asks Jesse about her drawing ("It's a cathorse!"), then scoops Billie from her bouncy seat (Billie's exclamation of "MAMA!" makes Rita's entire body ache in the best way), and finishes the circuit by scritching Frannie behind the ears (she's gotten entirely too used to her knees getting licked in thanks). 

"What mail were you asking about?" Amanda asks as she tips her chin up for a kiss hello.

Rita gives her the kiss and shifts Billie to her other shoulder so she can more easily open the envelope. "The return address says Harvard Law."

"Oh, I think I've heard of that," Amanda replies. "Ninety-ninth in keg stands, right?"

"Ninety-eighth, thank you," Rita replies as she opens the envelope. She pulls out a heavy rectangle of cardstock and stares at it in amazement as she reads the text. "Fuck," she mutters.

"What's up?" Amanda asks as she places the lid back on the slow cooker. 

"It's my law school reunion," Rita replies, turning the invite so Amanda can see it. "I didn't realize it was coming up."

Amanda takes the invite and reads it, then gives Rita a confused look. "So? It's not like you gave up on the law and joined the circus. Hell, you make more money in a month than most of my family makes in a year."

Rita moves her mouth back and forth, tasting her answers before she speaks them. "Fifty feels different when you get an invitation that includes it," she says after a few moments.

Amanda snorts and puts the invitation on top of the microwave. "Guess I'll know in ten years," she says. 

"Don't be smug," Rita replies. 

Amanda bites her lip when she grins. "Why not? I've got a breadwinner wife, two perfect girls, and a great dog. Seems like a lot of reasons to be smug."

"You're cheating somehow, even if I can't say exactly how," Rita says. 

"Fucking defense attornies," Amanda mutters, and her laugh flavors the kiss she gives Rita.  
*

Rita and Rafael spend a delightful morning arguing back and forth for a plea deal before coming to terms just before lunch. 

"You're buying," Rita says. "Or you're giving me half of whatever your detective sent you to work with."

"Saltimbocca," Rafael replies as he stands and walks to the small fridge tucked into one of the bookcases. "And I have more than the usual extra because Sonny knew you and I were meeting this morning."

"I'm flattered," Rita replies as she stands and walks over to the small conference table to sit. She watches Rafael heat their lunch and nods when he holds up a bottle of water in offer.

"What's on your mind?" Rafael asks as he brings the warmed food over to the table and hands Rita a fork. 

Rita takes a long drink of water before she answers. "Did you get the invite to the reunion?"

"I did," Rafael replies. He pulls a face. "Not the way I wanted to think about being fifty."

Rita takes a bite of saltimbocca and chews slowly. "What's not to love?" she asks. "You're a highly respected ADA with a hot piece who is a talented detective _and_ bar certified."

"I'm not saying my references aren't impeccable, I'm saying I didn't want to think about being fifty," Rafael replies. He gives Rita a warm, understanding look. "What's got you thinking?"

"I spent most of law school swearing up, down, and sideways that I wasn't going to get knocked off-track from my career because of a sudden need to have children, and now I've got two," Rita replies.

Rafael doesn't answer right away. He eats his own bite of saltimbocca before giving Rita a sympathetic smile. "I'm lucky Sonny didn't require me to decide to be a parent," he says. "He's happy to be a loving uncle and godparent."

"I love my girls," Rita says. "But I opened that invitation, and suddenly I was doing math."

Rafael gives her an amused look. "And you've suddenly realized you should be less brutal to me in plea negotiations?"

"Not a fucking chance."

Rafael laughs. "What, exactly, are you scared of, Rita? Softening when handed tiny minds to mold or your age making you soft?"

Rita considers the question as she takes two more bites of their shared lunch. "We couldn't be queer back then," she says. "Not like we are now."

"Not even close," Rafael agrees.

Rita takes another bite. "I don't want to be a diversity square on the Harvard bingo card," she says. "Successful lesbian with a partner and children."

"Successful man of color with a male partner," Rafael replies, giving Rita a wry smile. "I know your WASP upbringing makes you less prepared to be a diversity square, but if we're both there, then we're both on the card and happy as fuck."

"You make a good point," Rita replies, and they finish lunch in silence. 

*

"You sure I'm dressed up enough for this thing?" Amanda asks, checking herself in the mirror for the fourth or fifth time since she'd started getting ready. 

Rita walks up behind her and loops her arms around Amanda's waist. "You look perfect."

Amanda nuzzles Rita's cheek before looking back at the mirror. "I believe you, but I've also never dressed for an Ivy League party."

Rita turns Amanda away from the mirror so she can see her fully. Amanda's wearing a black dress with structured shoulders and long sleeves. The skirt ends two inches above her knees with a fluted hem. She's in black pumps and a pair of dangling diamond earrings that Rita had gifted her on their six month anniversary. "Everything about you is so much better than an Ivy League party," Rita says. 

Amanda shakes her head and slides her hands down Rita's sides. "That is very flattering, but don't bullshit me."

"Amanda Rollins," Rita says as she noses into Amanda's hair, "Everything about you is the best thing I've ever wanted. Don't discredit yourself."

Amanda's hands tighten on Rita's hips. There's silence for a full minute before she speaks. "I believe you," she says quietly, "but I've also got a white trash background like few have seen and two babies from two different fathers."

"We had to get our girls somehow," Rita says without thinking. 

"Rita," Amanda says, looking up to meet Rita's gaze. "You're going to ruin my mascara, and you can't do that to a southern girl."

Rita kisses Amanda. "I'm extra-lucky you fell for a Yankee, I guess."

Amanda kisses her back and holds her close for an extra few moments. "We're both lucky," she says. 

*

Rita is grateful for three things when she and Amanda show up at the reunion: 

One: An open bar.

Two: Rafael and Sonny are already there, so there are two people in the crowd Rita knows she can trust. 

Three: Did she mention the open bar?

"I'll get drinks," Amanda says, stretching up to kiss Rita's cheek. "I'm sure you've spotted five people you know."

Rita presses a kiss to the top of Amanda's head rather than answer. She has absolutely spotted five people she knows, but she doesn't actually like any of them. She's grateful when none of them approach her. 

"Rita Calhoun?" someone says.

RIta turns, polite smile on her face. "That's me," she says.

"Laurie Callum," the woman says, holding out her hand. "I was always next to you for exams."

Rita has a faint memory of this woman forced in her proximity because of alphabetical order. "Laurie, hello," she greets as she meets the offered handshake. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Laurie says, and her thin smile tells Rita that she's also realized she has nothing of personal interest to say. "It's good to see you."

"And you," Rita replies. "What sort of law are you involved in?" she asks because they need to have some sort of conversation.

"Copyright law. I represent several YouTube personalities."

Rita's smile becomes genuine. "How often do you explain how copyright actually works?"

Laurie laughs. "Much more than I'd prefer, but it's not a boring line of work."

Rita laughs in response. "I imagine it's not."

They nod at each other in mutual understanding and split apart. Rita watches Laurie make her way into a conversational group and feels relief she's not in the group. 

Amanda walks up to her, a glass of white wine in each hand. "Their gin selection was terrible, or I'd have gotten you a martini," she says. 

"Wine's probably safer," Rita says as scans the room. "It'll save me having to listen to jokes about three-martini lunches."

Amanda wrinkles her nose. "Ew."

Rita smiles at her and steps close so she can wrap her arm around Amanda's waist. "Let's go bother Rafael and Sonny for a minute."

"Sure," Amanda replies. 

Rafael and Sonny are speaking to someone Rita can't place, and even after Rafael's introduction, Rita still can't place the man. He has a perfectly bald head and a neat goatee. It's not until he shakes hands all around and excuses himself that Rita realizes who it was.

"Louis Masterson!" she whispers in amazement. "He had a full head of hair in school," she tells Amanda. 

"A very Wall Street sort of pouf," Rafael says, miming the shape of it against his own hair. "He looks good."

"He looks like he sits behind an oak desk and chews ice," Amanda replies. 

"Nah, he sucks on ice chips. He's not gonna risk chipping a tooth," Sonny says. 

They have a quiet laugh amongst themselves, and then a man and a woman walk into their group. He's attempting to pull off an ascot and open-collared shirt and failing. The woman on his arm is perfectly made up from her elegant updo to the pearly pink polish on her toenails. 

"If it isn't the dynamic duo," the man says, all wide smile and almost terrifyingly white teeth. 

"Oh, I do not miss that nickname," Rafael says. 

"All in good fun, Rafael," the man says. He turns to Amanda and pushes his smile up a tick. "Aldrich Talbert, the fourth." 

"Amanda Rollins, the only," Amanda replies. She gives Aldrich a polite smile and holds out her hand, knuckles up. "How lovely to meet you."

Rita cuts a quick glance to Sonny and sees he's hiding his smile behind his glass. Rafael isn't trying to hide his own smile. They all know that when Amanda's southern is up, she's having a bit of fun. 

"My wife, Zee," Aldrich says, gesturing to the woman at his side. "And which of these handsome men are lucky enough to go home with you, Miss Rollins?"

"It's Ms.," Amanda replies. "And neither of them."

"Oh, my mistake!" Aldrich says. He nods at Sonny. "I'm sorry; I don't recall you."

"We've never met," Sonny replies. "At least, I don't think we have."

"You definitely haven't," Rafael says. "Aldrich, this is Sonny Carisi, my partner."

"How nice to bring a junior partner to make some connections."

Amanda snorts into her wine, and Rita rescues her glass before she drops it. "Pardon me," she says. She gives Rafael a nod of thanks when he hands her a handkerchief. 

"Actually, I'm Amanda's partner," Sonny says, gesturing to Amanda. "Although, I'm still the junior in the relationship."

"I'm confused," Aldrich says. Zee looks utterly unaffected by the entire thing. Rita wonders if she's used to watching Aldrich step on his own politeness like this.

"We're cops," Sonny says, pointing at himself and Amanda. "They're a couple," he says and points to Rita and Amanda, "and Rafael and I are a couple."

"Oh," Aldrich says in the quiet, sotto voice perfected by generations of WASPs wanting to pretend like they're not surprised. "I see."

"What sort of police work are you in?" Zee asks. Her smile is polite, but there's a wry edge to it that Rita decides she likes. 

"We're with Manhattan SVU," Amanda answers. "Sex crimes."

"Oh, my," Zee says. "I imagine that's exhausting."

"It can be," Amanda says. "But then I go home to the kids and the dog and Rita, and it all works out."

Zee's smile slips into something personal. "How lovely," she says. "So, you two have children?"

"Jesse and Billie," Rita says, reaching into her purse for her phone. "Jesse's just turned four, and Billie's almost one."

"Has she started speaking yet?" Zee asks. "Our boys started talking early."

"She has," Amanda replies. "And I've almost forgiven her for her first word being the dog's name."

Zee laughs. "Oh, it happens. How sweet."

"It was pretty cute," Amanda admits and gives Rita a smile. "Then she said Mama to Rita first, and I'd never want it any other way."

"Just lovely," Zee says. 

Aldrich has stayed quiet through the entire conversation, but he clears his throat and straightens his shoulders like he's preparing to jump back into the conversation. "So, Rafael, any kids?"

"God no," Rafael replies. 

"I love kids," Sonny says. "But I could never eat a whole one."

Rita laughs at the pained look on Rafael's face. Zee looks bemused but not disapproving. Aldrich is clearly uncertain how to get the conversation back where he wants it. "What do you do now, Aldrich?" she asks before he can get a sentence put together. "Last I heard, you were in tax law."

"Still am. It's very lucrative," he says. He looks at Zee and preens. She looks at him with the tired sort of fondness of someone who knows their spouse is a bit ridiculous. "I have to keep this one in finery, of course."

"He's been saying that for twenty years like I don't make my own money," Zee says.

"I like to pretend," Aldrich replies, then laughs when Zee kisses him on the nose. 

Rita feels herself smile as she watches them. Her largest memory of Aldrich from school was his insistence to nickname her and Rafael the dynamic duo for no reason she'd ever understood. It had annoyed her deeply, but now, watching Aldrich kiss his wife's cheek and then ask Rafael about his work with the ADA's office, a bit of fondness creeps to the forefront. 

The fondness carries on throughout the night as she and Amanda talk with whoever they end up near. A few people, Rita would have preferred to avoid, but none of it is a bad experience. It's fun to reminisce with the people she remembers, and it's a laugh to watch Amanda go coquettish and syrupy when they're faced with the more annoying factions of Rita's former classmates. 

It's also a thrill every single time Rita gets to introduce Amanda as her partner. Watching the way people respond--more than a few people clearly a bit jealous--but also the way that Amanda lights up at the introductions. Like she's never been on anyone's arm for something like this before. 

Which, now that Rita considers it as she waits at the bar to get them fresh drinks, might actually be the case.

"Rita!"

She turns and blinks in surprise. "Harriett!" she replies, recognizing the other woman instantly. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I've mellowed in my 'fuck Harvard Law ass-kissing events' rants in the last few years," Harriett replies with a grin. "I've been seeing you all around the room tonight. Please tell me that stunning blonde likes you as much as you clearly like her."

"I don't know that that's possible," Rita replies. "But she certainly tries."

"Love it," Harriett says. "Esther lost a bet, so she's here with me. Is Amanda a lawyer?"

"No. She's a cop."

Harriett rolls her eyes. "I'm not sure Esther will love that, but she'll likely be happy to talk to someone who isn't a lawyer."

"Well, she's always told you you're the only one she likes," Rita replies. 

"Lucky me," Harriett says. She steps back as Rita gets to the front of the bar line. "Find me in a bit," she says. "We'll be around."

"I will," Rita promises. She gets new drinks for Amanda and herself and goes to find her. She's leaning against a wall, checking something on her phone. 

"The girls went to bed without too much fuss," Amanda says when Rita steps up next to her. "Mark says they did a great job overall. Not even any bickering."

"I swear that man has some sort of magical ability we need to steal," Rita replies. She looks at Amanda's phone and smiles at the photo of Jesse and Billie dead to the world in one of Mark's ever-inventive blanket forts. Frannie is asleep with her muzzle pressed right up against Billie's stomach. Rita tips Amanda's head up with one finger and kisses her firmly. "Thank you for coming tonight," she says. "I've had more fun than I was expecting."

"Me, too," Amanda replies, smiling brightly. "Most of these rich assholes aren't so bad."

Rita chuckles and taps her wine glass against Amanda's. "I'm as surprised as you," she says. "Come on, I ran into an actual friend while I was getting us drinks. You're going to love her."

"Lead the way," Amanda replies, slipping her phone back into her bag. She takes Rita's hand and kisses her knuckles. Rita returns the gesture, and they cross the floor side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Minato, for taking the time to beta!


End file.
